Ice Cold Gumbo
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: Set Two years after "Ice and Cajun Spice" Remy and Bobby go their seperate ways. Can they ever get back together? Read and Review. SLASH! RemyxBobby, GambitxIceman Rated for themes
1. Fool

**Title:** Ice Cold Gumbo  
**Author:** Ragni Mithrim  
**Part:** 1/?  
**Copyright:** Marvel Comics, ltd.  
**Main Pairing:** Remy (Gambit) & Bobby (Iceman), **Minor:** Logan (Wolverine) & Hank (Beast)  
**Rating:** T+ for language and general angst.  
**Summery:** Set two years after the End of "Ice and Cajun Spice", Remy and Bobby go their separate ways. Two years later Remy returns to the mansion and find a lot of things have changed..including Bobby. Is it possible for them to ever return to the happy couple they were? R&R to find out! SLASH!  
**Disclaimer:** They're Marvel's, I have not rights to them..doesn't mean I can't play with them, and I promise to give them back as I found them.  
**WARNING:** Language, SLASH!!!!!!  
**Note:** Lovingly beta'd by Motu1983 on Deviantart (dot) com.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter one: Fool**

"Remy Please-"

"NON! No more! 'M done Cher. Done! Can' take dis no more!" Remy yelled, waving his hand between them, as if to cut the bond they have.

"Remy please just-"

"Non, Robert. please, Bobby. Don'. Don' cry f' dis fool Cajun." Remy shook his head and picked up the bag he had packed. Stalking out of what was their room, he didn't look back, not even when he heard Bobby drop to his knees, biting back tears.

"Just tell me what I did wrong.." he whispered, dropping his head to his chest in defeat.

As the sound of a motorcycle flying out of the garage and off the property rang through the grounds, Bobby got up and slammed the door shut, so hard the paintings on the first floor rattled in their places. There was no way he was going to give into his pain..He'd just..just pack up and move back into his old room.

Yeah, he'd do that, just..just as soon as the aching in his chest eased.

_Remy.._

#

(Two years later....)

The sound of a familiar motorcycle pulling into the drive of the mansion drew quite a crowd.

Remy pulled his helmet off and dragged his eyes over the crowd. He didn't expect Bobby to be there to greet him, hell he'd be lucky if Bobby even spoke to him.

_Stormy, Scotty, Henri, Logan..Bon Dieu is dat Bobby?!_

As Ororo descended upon him like a storm, he continued to stare at the man who was hanging at the back of the group with Logan.

He had grown at least three more inches and grew his sandy blonde hair out. He had glasses, and his blue eyes shone out brightly from under them. He had an earing in both of his ears, his left one almost filled with piercings.

Bobby turned to Hank who had said something and stuck his tongue out. He had also pierced his tongue. Oookaaay.

"Dieu, Stormy is dat Bobby?" he asked, as she pulled away and started leading him over to the group.

"Yes my brother..and Do not call me Stormy!"

"Why have I missed hearing that so much?" Scott asked, taking Remy's offered hand. He went around and said 'hi' to everyone, stopping when he reached Bobby. They were almost the same height now, and Remy just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

His black 'T' was one he recognized as his-I wondered where dat one got t'- and his jeans complimented him nicely.

"Hey." He forced out, noticing that Bobby was grinning at him.

"Hey Rem." he greeted, offering his hand, wanting to just hug the man. but that would be crossing a line, one Remy made sure he would never cross again. Remy took it and pulled Bobby to him briefly.

"Y' been takin' care o' y'self?"

"Yeah, Mom, what about you? Where the hell have you been? God do you know what it's like trying to live with Storm when you just up and disappear like that?" Bobby teased, trying to hide the pain that was still with him after all these years.

_Do you know how much it hurt me, seeing you leave like that? How I still don't know what I did wrong wrong and I can't make it better...You drove off with my heart you idiot....God, I still Love you Remy..._

Remy shook his head and moved back to Storm. Settling his arm around her shoulders he picked up his bag and let her take him through the house, introducing him to the new members he may or may not know.

**#**

Dinner that night was, as per it's usual, chaos. Those who were actually there-most opting to go out to eat most nights- wanted to know where Remy had been for the past two years.

"Ah, here an' dere."

And what he had been doing.

"Dis an' dat. Mostly Guild t'in's."

And with that the game of 20 million questions was dropped. No one wanted to accidentally cross some line and get something about the Guilds they weren't suppose to know.

"Has anyone seen Robert?" Hank asked, suddenly realizing that he was missing. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon..Come to think of it, he was suppose to stop by my office." Hank's brow furrowed and he shared a look with Scott. Remy saw that and something settled in the pit of his stomach.

"I think he said he had a date tonight, Blue." Jubilee remarked, not noticing the look the two men had shared. "I think he's seeing that guy we ran into at the mall..what's his name," Jubilee snapped her fingers a few times, trying to recall the man's name, "Christian."

Whatever had settled in the pit of Remy's stomach decided to start clawing at it. He tried to calm down, but it just didn't work. So he yawned, which caught everyone's attention. The Cajun almost never yawned.

"Desolee, mais, dis ol'e boy drove near twenty hours t' get 'ere. T'ink sleep might be a good idea." He yawned again and got up, stalking out of the room.

Once he reached his bedroom, some minutes later, he sighed shakily and thought about the real reason he had come back. Yeah he had missed seeing everyone and just wanted to come back, but...

He came to realize something while he was away.

He was an Idiot. He had everything going for him there, a life, friends, and a man who loved him, faults and all..and he ran away. Because he was scared.

So he told himself he wouldn't be in the situation he was if it weren't for Bobby..but really it wasn't Bobby's fault. Hell, how could it be? But he had to blame someone. And it was a hell of a lot easier to put it on someone else than himself.

Now y' know why everyone treated y' like shit after... Remy let out an involuntary shudder. He promised himself he'd never think about that again. Right. Like y' haven' been 'memberin' every night since y' left.

Flopping down on his bed, the Cajun tried to get some sleep. He hadn't been lying when he said he was tried, just not from the drive.

**#**

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes since he closed his eyes. But already he was back there. The cold, the white, the emptiness. He couldn't take it! Just...

_Merde, why can' I die?! WHY?!_

As Remy thrashed around and cried out softly, a body snuck down the hall, stilling in front of the Cajun's room. His cries were getting louder, if someone didn't step in everyone-or at least Logan- would be banging down his door.

Just..don't kill me for this Remy, he prayed silently as he tested the door handle. Unlocked. Some thief you are. Bobby mused, still trying to figure out what it was about the Cajun and not locking his door.

Entering he shut the door softly behind him. Crossing the room silent as a wraith he sat hesitantly at the edge of the Cajun's bed. The one they used to share.

No, now's not the time. Besides, he doesn't want you..at least not any more....made that clear when he left two years ago..

Bobby gently set a hand on a shaking shoulder and was surprised when the shaking body actually turned into his touch. Usually Remy'd flinch away. Hm, must not be one of those nightmares.

"Rem. Hey, Rem, c'mon wake up. It's alright. You're safe here." he whispered, drawing the freezing body to him. It had to be at least seventy degrees in there, how the hell could he be-- damn.

"Come on Rem. 'S'okay, you're back. You're not on the ice. C'mon Babe. I know you can hear me, come back.'' he crooned, tightening his grip around Remy.

Slowly the shaking and soft whimpers stopped. "That's it. Come on. Come back. 'S'alright Rem, just come back."

Black on red eyes blinked awake as a soft voice calmed him and a warm body rocked him. His sleep fogged mind had yet to assosicate the voice with Bobby. With a muffled sigh he leaned back into the body and dropped his shield slightly to see who it was.

He audibly gasped when he felt the compassion, the affection and more importantly, the love that was pouring off of the solid body behind him. "bobby?" he questioned as the man let go and started to leave.

"I'm sorry, but you were..I just wanted to..I'm sorry." he muttered as he fled Remy's room, face baking. Oh Remy'd really hate him now, but he just couldn't get over how it felt to hold him in his arms again.

_I'd sell my soul just to have him forgive me for whatever it was I did._

**#**

Remy was still in shock when he heard the door next to his slam shut and a body flop onto the bed that was obviously sharing a wall. His head was reeling from feelings that were still there. He must have felt wrong but...his empathy never lied before. Bobby still loved him, after all these years.

_Oh LeBeau, y're a fool!_


	2. Pink

**Title: Ice Cold Gumbo  
Author: Ragni Mithrim  
Part: 2/?  
Copyright: Marvel Comics, ltd.  
Main Pairing: Remy (Gambit) & Bobby (Iceman), Minor: Logan (Wolverine) & Hank (Beast)  
Rating: T+ for language and general angst.  
Summery: Set two years after the End of "Ice and Cajun Spice", Remy and Bobby go their separate ways. Two years later Remy returns to the mansion and find a lot of things have changed..including Bobby. Is it possible for them to ever return to the happy couple they were? R&R to find out! SLASH!  
Disclaimer: They're Marvel's, I have not rights to them..doesn't mean I can't play with them, and I promise to give them back as I found them.  
WARNING: Language, SLASH!!!!!!  
Note:Lovingly beta'd by Motu1983 on DA**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two: Pink**

The next morning found almost everyone in the kitchen with a distinct sense of deja-vu, as Remy came sauntering in at what he called an 'ungodly hour'.

The only difference, Warren and Betsy weren't there, but Jubilee was. And a blushing Bobby was no where to be found.

"Mornin' Gumbo!" She chirped, and all she got was a growl in return. Good to see the Cajun still wasn't a morning person. "Jeez, you're getting as bad as Wolvie!" She exclaimed, looking around and noticing his absence for the first time.

Remy just rolled his eyes and gratefully grabbed the steaming mug of coffee Jean offered him. Ah, just the way he liked it. Chicory with a spoonful of honey in it.

"Desolee petite, mais y' know it take at least t' cups o' coffee 'fore dis ol'e boy be human 'gain." he replied scanning the crowd and noting the absences.

Jubilee shrugged and informed everyone she was going to get ready. Logan was going to take her out on a 'partners' day out' bit and if and when they saw him to tell him to get his hairy butt in gear.

With the Sparkler's departure everyone sat in relative silence til there was a crash and a yelp from upstairs.

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something about it being too damn early. Hank sighed and departed for his lab, wondering if the Icey boy wonder would be coming down to hide for a while.

Remy couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

"Umm..been gone a while m'. What de hell was dat?" he asked, snagging the Art section of the paper away from Jean.

"Bobby. He's..Watch your back. He's been going a bit..over board with the pranks lately. I think he just got-"

"HELP ME!" A voice that was distinctly Bobby cried as he burst into the kitchen and looked around quickly for anyone who'd help him.

_Scott_...no, he was still probably mad about the glue bit.

_Jean_...was still purple by the looks of it.

_Storm?_ Nope. Last he checked her loft still reeked of fish.

Hank was missing and there was no way in hell he'd make it down to the lab in time. That just left one person. Remy. His ex-lover and probably ex-friend.

_God damn it!_ he thought darkly to himself as he scrambled to the opposite side of the island just as a furious, and very pink, feral Canadian stormed into the kitchen.

"Eep!"

"Drake get yer skinny little ass out here." he growled, more than a little mad that all of his shower stuff had been mixed with pink dye. And now that Bobby thought about it, Jubilee would be pissed at him too. There was no way in hell Logan'd go out looking like that.

_God Damn it._

"I swear to god it was not my idea!" he pleaded, as he crawled away, falling flat on his butt. As he backed away he hit Remy's legs and the Cajun lifted the paper up to stare at him, more than a little amused. "Jubilee came up with it and Hank made the dye! I was forced to do the grunt work I swear!"

"Drake. Get. Yer. Ass. Over. Here. NOW!" the claws came out and everyone at the table went on watch. They'd have to step in if things got out of hand but for now...let Bobby squirm.

As Logan approached the full grown, cowering man-who was trying and failing to hide behind Remy's legs- Remy put the paper down.

"Logan. S'il tu plais? It t' damn early t' try t' be savin' his ass. Go talk t' Henri. 'M sure he got somet'in' dat'll make y' no' so...pink." Remy brushed his hair out of his face with one hand while he shook his leg, trying to get Bobby to let go. Thank god for small mercies such as his poker face. God only knows what Logan would have done if he had started laughing.

"Fer yer sake ya best hope Blue's got somethin'." And with that and a final growl, Logan left, off to see if his lover of two or so years had anything to reverse this sickening pinkness.

"Bobby." the Iceman looked up at his saviour, suddenly realizing who he was clinging to.

_oh shit oh shitohshitohshitohshit!_

"Let go of m' leg." It wasn't the full out dressing down he had expected from the Cajun but still.

"Desolee." he muttered and Remy stared at him, pleasantly surprised.

"When y' start speakin' French?"

"When he tried to get with-"

"Scott!" Jean scolded, shaking her head at the image her husband had conjured.

"I ain' gonna ask." Remy shook his head, finally free of the blonde and made his way out of the kitchen. "Y' need m' y' know where t' find m'." he commented as he pulled out his final pack of Cigarettes.


	3. Music

**Title: Ice Cold Gumbo  
Author: Ragni Mithrim  
Part: 3/?  
Copyright: Marvel Comics, ltd.  
Main Pairing: Remy (Gambit) & Bobby (Iceman), Minor: Logan (Wolverine) & Hank (Beast)  
Rating: T+ for language and general angst.  
Summery: Set two years after the End of "Ice and Cajun Spice", Remy and Bobby go their separate ways. Two years later Remy returns to the mansion and find a lot of things have changed..including Bobby. Is it possible for them to ever return to the happy couple they were? R&R to find out! SLASH!  
Disclaimer: They're Marvel's, I have not rights to them..doesn't mean I can't play with them, and I promise to give them back as I found them. Also..."These eyes" are (c) of whomever has rights to Rent...and "Long Trip alone" belongs to Dierks Bently and his label.  
WARNING: Language, SLASH!!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter three: Music**

Remy was about ready to go up to Jubilee and break that iPod of hers. He didn't mind her enjoying her music, really he didn't..but Damn Logan and his inability to tell the girl 'NO'. He went and bought her a stereo thing for her little machine and now she was sharing her music with the rest of the residents of the mansion.

"Petite, s'il tu plais. Turn de Evanescenes off. Don' care what de hell y' put on, jus' get rid o' de dark shit." He asked, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

He supposed it was his fault, they had warned him not to go into the den, but he really needed to go over these specs and...he had thought his petite would have let him be.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Knock it off Gumbo. I'm changing the music already!"

"Merci pe-" Remy cut himself off with a groan. Show tunes, of all the things she could have picked it had to be Show tunes!

_"Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide  
(From) Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came  
Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes_

It was odd how despite himself Remy found himself listening closely to the words of the song. He identified it as "Your Eyes", from Rent.

_" How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You Now  
I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's  
Something I Should Have Told You  
Yes  
There's Something I Should Have Told You.."_

"Jubilee, S'il tu plais! Change it!"

_Note t' self: Kill Belle next chance y' get f' makin' y' go see dat wit' her._

"Oh fine!" And with that she turned her iPod off briefly so she could scroll through better, glaring at the Cajun. "Better?"

_"It's a long trip alone  
Over sand and stone  
That lie along the road  
we all must travel down_

_"so maybe you could walk with me a while  
Maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Everybody stumbles sometimes  
and needs a hand to hold  
Cuz it's a long trip alone"_

"NON!" he growled, getting fed up with this. "Wha' y' tryin' t' pull here Petite?"

Jubilee gave him her most innocent look, the same one she gave Scott whenever she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to.

"Dat don' work on m'. De loupgarou, oui. Dis o'le Cajun, non."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm trying to help you get a clue. Jeez, don't need to yell at me." she pouted as she took her stuff and left. Faced with quiet Remy forced his mind away from all the music Jubilee had turned on and went back to what Scott had asked him to do.

**#**

An hour later Bobby found Remy sitting in the den, staring at something. He stopped halfway over the threshold and stared at the Cajun. God he hadn't changed one bit had he?

"Oui? Y' need somet'in' Bobby?"

"N-no..No. I was just wondering weather or not you were still breathing. Jubilee's pissed at you, y'know."

"Oui, figured dat much m'self. How y' been?" He turned to face the blue eyed man, only to find him heading back out the way he came. "Bobby! Wait!''

The icy mutant re-entered and walked over to the chair near where Remy had sprawled himself out on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Jus' wanted t' know how y' been..dat's all."

"Oh." Something in Bobby's face fell briefly, but it was quickly replaced by one of his many 'I'm just fine' smiles that he gave to Scott or someone whenever he was hurting and didn't want anyone to know. "I've been good. You?"

It was times like these Remy didn't know weather or not to curse the fact that he knew Bobby so well. Something was eating him, but he wasn't going to dump it on anyone. They had enough problems of their own, they didn't need to worry about Bobby.

"Bien..Look, Bobby..I know somet'in' goin' on wit' y'. An' I know dat y' ain' gon' tell anyone. Dat jus' how y' are. Mais, iff'n y' want t' talk, y' know 'm still here f' y'."

Bobby looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. He dropped his fake smile and gave Remy a small one, but at least it was real. "Yeah, ditto. Sorry I bothered you. You're probably busy with all the stuff Cyke had piled on his desk. I'll just be leaving you be now."

Remy's heart sunk slightly when Robert got up and started to leave the room. But before he left, he turned around and looked Remy dead in the eye. "I'm really glad you're back Rem. I missed you."

Before Remy could reply, he was gone, leaving the empath with the left-over feelings that made him feel like shit. After all this time, Bobby still loved him, and Remy knew for a fact that he wouldn't pursue it if he thought that he stood no chance. That was just the kind of guy he was, he'd never impede on anyone's happiness, even if it meant sacrificing his own.

_Merde, what de hell did I do?_


	4. The Crack Chapter

**_a/n: no rights to anything. that's all..enjoy._**

**Chapter four: The Crack chapter**

About a week had passed since Remy's return and things had pretty much went back to normal. Warren and Betsy swung by the mansion every so often, and Remy was surprised that neither still held onto the hate they had for him. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less.

Rogue and Remy were back to hanging out like they used to, in the days before they hooked up. Jubilee and Bobby were driving everyone up a wall with the pranks they pulled nearly every hour.

Yet despite all of this, there was something missing. Oh they all knew, but most of them figured it was none of their business and backed off.

The few who didn't agree with their teammates, decided that something had to be done. And so they met in Logan's room-who was an unwilling participant in this mind you. But the combined forces of Hank and Jubilee were just too much for him to resist, though he did go kicking and screaming.

"Okay, now it's time to put operation 'Ice and Cajun Spice' into action.'' Jubilee announced, rubbing her hands together with a glee that really did frighten her comrades.

"'Ice and Cajun Spice'? Really my dear Jubilation, could you come up with something a little less ridiculous?" Hank inquired, getting an awful picture in his head. We'll just leave it at ice cubes and seasonings.

"Yup! and I even drew it out too!" The teen held up a picture of icecubes and a bottle of Cajun seasoning with a huge pink heart wrapped around them.

The groans Logan and Hank had managed to stifle before left them simultaneously.

"Sparkler, really? Ya couldn't come up with somethin' a little better than that?"

She looked at her 'partner' innocently and then turned to Rogue who was the wild card in the group.

"Well, the original title was 'Operation Get Remy and Bobby back together so they can screw like the little horny bunnies we all know they are' but that was a bit wordy." The southern Belle and the Mall rat got a laugh with the faces Hank and Logan had. It was as if they were both picturing that exact scenario, with both Remy and Bobby as little rabbits.

Hank looked about ready to claw his eyes out, while Logan actually was about to claw his eyes out.

"Now Logan..." Hank grabbed his arm and tugged it down. "What have I told you about self-mutilation?"

"Ain't self mutilation, it's self preservation!" Logan groaned, glaring at Jubilee and Rogue. "I hate you two."

"Love you too Wolvie!" Jubilee bounced over and gave him a bear hug and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Now Roguie and I are gonna go put phase one into effect. You two make-out or whatever the hell it is you do when no one's around."

And as the two left, Rogue being pulled forcefully by the arm, Logan turned to his taller, bluer companion and asked, "Why the hell do I keep lettin' her in here?"

Hank looked down at his partner of two years and smiled wryly. "Because if you didn't we'd have to sit in here all day and night listening to her moan and groan and cry about how her 'Wolvie doesn't love her anymore'."

Logan shook his head and grinned right along with the Doc. "And fer some reason I don't regret pickin' her up."

"Neither do I."


	5. The Closet

**Chapter five: The closet**

After three weeks of plotting and trying to get their plan to work, Jubilee and Co. decided to call it quits. It wasn't working, and had cause Scott, Storm and the Professor to visit Hank in Medlab with various injuries. That and they had gotten an executive order from Cyclops to "stop whatever the hell it is you're trying to pull before someone else gets hurt".

"I still can't believe Slim swore." Logan chuckled, loving the look on Scott's face. It was priceless.

Jubilee was less enthused by the reaction and was pouting on Logan's bed, clutching his pillow to her. "He didn't have to yell.." she muttered, chewing the inside of her bottom lip.

"Ah don't think ya shoulda tried ta get Scott involved with out tellin' him sugah." Rogue threw in, sitting on the window sill, half in, half out of Logan's room.

"Well, now how are we going to get them back together?" Jubliee sighed, unable to come up with a plan for once.

"Mayhaps we could try an idea of mine?" Hank suggested, pulling out a pair of suppression bracelets and keys to every single room in the mansion. "Lock them in without their powers..I suggest a closet.."

the three others shared a quick worried glance, but Jubilee sprung right to it and proclaimed it would be fool-proof.

**#**

Bobby wasn't sure where he was, or how he got there, but it was dim and kind of cold. Groaning he sat up, holding his head. Something bulky on his wrist caught his attention and he jerked to awareness instantly, recognizing the object as a suppression bracelet.

"Shit.." he looked around, not recognizing where he was. Well, it didn't seem to be like a holding cell in any baddies' hideout.

"My t'oughts 'zactly Bobby." A Cajun voice agreed, coming from the corner behind him. Turning to quickly Bobby groaned once again, his head swimming.

"easy cher. T'ink Herni drugged us."

"What? Where are we?"

"Closet best I can figure. And oui, t'ink dey're tryin' t' get us back t'get'er.'' Remy shrugged and watched as Robert watched him closely, as if waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Well I don't know why they're trying..I know it's not gonna happen."

"Why y' say dat?''

Bobby looked at him, his glasses skewed and his hair mussed up. There was a hard look in his eyes and Remy had to fight down a shiver that threatened to run down his back.

"Because the man I loved..that I love ran out on me two years ago. Then he comes back and doesn't try to explain why he left. Acts like nothing happened. Even started calling me 'Bobby' again. Because the man I love left with my heart and didn't come back with it.

"Because I still don't know what the hell I did that hurt you so bad that you felt you couldn't just stay and talk to me, that you just had to run! Because I still dont' know why you came back...why you hate me so much.." he finished in a whisper, tears threatening to spill over. Pulling his glasses off he swiped at them, furious at his weakness. While he tried to calm down, Remy sat there, staring at him open-mouthed.

"What y' did? Hate y'? Merde Bobby..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. And he must have looked desperate, because after he righted his glasses, Robert looked at him.

"What did I do that hurt you so bad?" he whispered, crawling over to where Remy sat, not trusting his legs at the moment.

As he approached, a chain slid out from under his shirt. A chain that bore a ring, a very familiar ring.

"Cher.." the Cajun whispered, breathless. This just proved that he was an idiot, and still was!

As Bobby settled close to him, but not too close, Remy reached a hand out to touch him. Remy opened his mouth to say something just as the door swung open to reveal a startled Jean Grey-Summers and a less than amused Scott.

"Might I ask what you two are doing in here?"

"Dunno. Ask Sparkler and her crew." Bobby stated, pointing to the far wall. Remy followed his finger and for the first time noticed -Dieu how de hell did I miss dat? - a little web cam. "Hi guys..Hank you know you're dead right? Scott looks pissed and well..here." he got up and picked the camera up. Pointing it in Scott's direction the little red light on top that stated it was active flicked off and there was an audible 'thunk' of feet down the halls and stairs as bodies rushed out to the garage.

"Jeannie, y' mind helpin' a po' boy out?" Remy all but whimpered, holding his wrist out. Rolling her green eyes, trying to hide her amusement, Jean removed the suppression bracelets and allowed both of them to scamper out of the closet.

As they rushed away from Jean and Scott, Remy went one way and Bobby another.


	6. Warren

**Chapter six: Warren**

About a month had passed since the 'closet' incident and Warren had yet again returned to the mansion. It was the first time he had been there at the same time as Remy. He and Betsy were no longer together and well, he had heard about what Remy had done through a source he was not going to reveal.

But he had vowed that if he ever ran into the Cajun again, he was going to get some answers. A lot of answers and maybe he wouldn't beat him black and blue for hurting his friend worse than he ever did. Yeah he had caused Bobby physical harm, but he had seen what Remy's leaving had done to the man. Bobby had forgiven him for everything he had done, and with his meds, Warren had worked out everything and was on 'vacation' currently.

But today he returned and when he went out flying caught sight of the Cajun smoking and reading in a tree. And that's how Remy now found himself faced with a pissed, but controlled Warren.

"What y' want Ange?" he asked, trying to ignore the wide shadow that he supposed was to intimidate him.

_heh, iff'n he t'inks dat intimidates m', he musta forgotten dat I've gone t' many rounds with ._

"I want to talk...about Bobby." Remy sighed and winced. How many people did that make today?

Well let's see: Henri's been tryin' dis since I got back; Logan nearly killed m' in de danger room, hopin' t' frighten de answers out of m' ; Jeannie's been pokin' at m' mind; Scotty's been lecturin' m' ; an' I ain' even gonna start on Jubilee.

"Well, y' ain' gonna be de first t'day...or dis mont'..." he muttered the last part, a little exasperated. It wasn't like it was his fault he couldn't fix his stupidity. Bobby refused to let Remy talk to him, always leaving when he entered the room. "'Fore y' start, jus' let m' say dat I been tryin' t' talk t' him an' he won' let m' get t' words out."

"I know. Hank told me. Remy you need to know something, and I don't know if you realized this or not, but Bobby...Bobby thinks it was all his fault. And we can't convince him that maybe it was you...what happened?"

Well that was unexpected. All day he'd been getting "Why the hell did you leave?" or "Why the hell did you even get with him if you were just going to leave him?" and other things along those lines. No one ever asked him what happened, just why. He couldn't answer why without explaining what happened and they didn't seem interested in that.

"Why are you staring at me like I've grown three heads?.."

"Cuz y' de first all day dat ain' t'reatened dis ol'e boy...y' de first dat actually asked somet'in answerable." Remy replied truthfully.

"The threatening comes later. Just answer the question," Warren tried for force, but found that he really couldn't. Damn Hank and those damn happy pills. Oh he didn't mind them, hell he never felt better in his life, they just made him-as Jubilee says- 'Mellower than Mellow Yellow'. Damn her and her Beetles references, he couldn't look at her anymore without that stupid song popping into his head....but that's off topic.

"Jus' so we clear on dat...well homme, y' want t' know what happened? Get comfy. I'll tell y' why I left." Remy waited for Warren to sit down on the branch, wondering in the back of his mind if this was safe..

When Warren was settled, Remy set his book down, place marked and threw his Cigarette into the air, popping.

"Mon pere, Jean-Luc, he been missin' f' t' weeks 'fore mon Tante called m'. Said dat she didn' want t' worry m', mais dey needed someone down dere t' keep t'in's runnin' while Henri -dat be m' broder- looked f' him. Well, y' can imagine dat dis ol'e boy was hurt dat dey didn' call before. May not be blood, mais he still mon papa.

"Well, I was plannin' on getting' down dere an' den callin' Bobby..Knew iff'n I told him here, he'd want t' come wit' an' I wouldn' be able t' say 'non' t' him...still can' mais he don' seem t' notice..anyway, everyt'in' just kinda built up an' he just wouldn' take 'non' an' leave t'in's be. Lost m' temper an' next t'in' I'm half way t' Naw'leans an' Bobby won' answer de phone.

"So stupid me, mais once I got dere, couldn' be helped. Henri got his stupid self hurt an' dey sent m' out t' look for Papa...." Remy trailed off, a sudden pain coloring his voice despite the poker face he held so tightly onto.

"What happened?" Warren asked in a whisper, almost afraid that should Remy answer he'd break into itty-bitty pieces.

"What always happen t' dis fool. ." Remy whispered, looking away from Warren, expecting him to fly into his old hatred for what Remy had 'done to him'. All he got was a hand set gently on his shoulder and extreme concern flowing off of the Winged one.

"Quoi?"

"Remy...did he...do anything to you?" Warren asked, a little hesitant, almost afraid of what he could possibly hear.

Remy's answer came with even more hesitance, wondering why he was telling Warren of all people this. "Oui. Gave him what he wanted t' get him t' let Papa go free. Took Papa near on a year t' get Remy's debt paid. Don' tell Rober'. Don' tell anyone, si'l tu plais. Warren, si'l tu plais, dey can' know..." Remy all but pleaded, eyes wide in fear.

"Remy..." Warren sighed and did something very out of character..he drew Remy to him in a protective embrace and wrapped his wings around both of them as if to shield the younger man from everything that could harm him. Remy looked into Warren's blue eyes and was about to say something when there was a sickening 'Crack' and the branch they were sitting on, fell out from underneath them.

For one moment they hung there, mid-air, like in the cartoons, before they fell the four or so feet to the ground with horrible 'THUD's.

**#**

Half an hour later found them both in Medlab, being fussed over by Hank and Jean, with Scott sitting in a corner glaring at them.

"Warren, my friend, please. Were you and Remy fighting again?" Hank asked for the n-th time since Warren had used his comm to call for Hank, as neither of them were in a fit state to move by themselves.

"No! Now for god's sake, fix me or let me go!" Warren sighed, frustrated with the looks and questions.

"Then for Pete's sake what were you two doing out there?"

"TALKING!" Warren all but yelled, hoping to drive his point home.

"About What?" Hank was incessant and Warren was sure he heard Remy swearing in French at Jean while she used the Shi'ar Technology they had to patch the Cajun's broken wrist up.

Warren took a moment to think before he answered..well what wouldn't constitute as a lie? "Bobby.." Which they did, "And why he was gone for Two years." still true..ish. Remy talked, Warren listened.

"He didn't mean to leave like he did Blue. He's sorry for hurting Bobby and he wants to talk. But Bobby's being Bobby and he's shutting him out. Hank please either let me out of here or do somethi-OW!" he yelped as Hank started to press at his bruised sides.

"You cracked a few ribs. You know the routine by now, yes?"

"Yeah..just wrap me up and let me get out of here please.."

"Very well.."

And as Hank started to patch the mutant known as Angel up, a plan was forming in his mind and he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. It would be fool-proof.....

he hoped..


	7. Awaiting One's Fate

**Chapter Seven: A-waiting ones fate**

After Hank released Warren from his domain, he and Remy had begun spending more time together, getting to one know one another.

It was odd to see, Remy and Warren sitting and chatting about stocks and art, but after a few days everyone started taking it in stride. After all it was better than the tense hatred that used to fill a room when they were together.

And then one night Warren asked Remy out for dinner and some 'shop talk' as the non-business people called it. That was odd, but then again Warren swore it was just business and nothing more.

And so sat Bobby, in Warren's room, supposedly helping him get ready. but really all he was doing was distracting Warren and making the older man sigh and roll his eyes.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, as if asking about the weather. Like it didn't bug him that one of his best friends was taking his ex-boyfriend out to dinner.

"No place really. I've taken you and Hank there. You know the place, Hank didn't have to wear that damn watch.'' Bobby couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the venom that colored his words when he spoke of the image inducer.

"Oh, the place full of the waitresses in the skimpy outfits?"

"No the one full of men."

"Oh, that place...I hate that place." Bobby pouted, not looking at Warren.

"You just don t like it because you didn't get any of the serving staff's phone numbers and Hank did."

"Hank wasn't interested though."

"Neither were you! Hell you were so far in the closet at that time you were all dusty."

Warren ducked the pillow that was thrown his way. And then the snow ball and then the snow covered pillow. "You better not have ruined it Icey." Warren half warned, half kid as he picked up the now sopping wet pillow.

"So what if I did? You can buy yourself another one." Bobby retorted with no malice in it despite the glare. Something was bugging him and Warren was sure he knew what it was..and it was exactly what he wanted. It would get Bobby off his ass, that's for sure.

"Oui, he's right y'know Ange." a third voice agreed from the door way, where a stunning Cajun stood with a grin on his face. "When are de reservations War?"

One of Bobby's eyebrows rose, when had Remy and Warren got so familiar that the Cajun started calling the winged one 'War'?

With a glance at his watch and a muttered curse Warren replied, "an hour. We better get moving. Bye Bobby."

"Oui, bye Bobby."

And with that, he and Warren left with Remy's hand casually brushing the businessman's.

It was enough to make his blood boil. How dare Warren start seeing his Ex? Wasn't there some rule in the friend's hand book that you never ever went out with an ex???

Wait, what the hell? What was he doing? He shouldn't be feeling his way, he shouldn't be feeling like Remy's cheating on him. They broke up, they were no longer together. Remy could see whoever he wanted and Bobby should be happy for him....shouldn't he?

But this was Warren! One of his closest and dearest friends! And Remy, his old flame, was seeing him!

What was wrong with him? He didn't have a claim on either of them! So why the hell was he so....what? jealous? Envious? Right Bobby Drake was envious.

Getting up from Warren's bed, slamming the door shut behind him, Bobby made his way down to Hank's lab, praying he was there and there alone. Now don't get him wrong, he was happy that Hank was with Logan and that Logan got him out of the lab almost daily...but sometimes Bobby couldn't help but feel mad at Logan for doing that. Mostly because before it had been him who would lure Hank out and have fun...but like all things it changed.

Hank changed, Logan changed..and for the better he might add.

Remy changed, Warren changed, they both seemed somewhat happier.

and Bobby himself had changed too, but it was one he didn't like. He was moving away from things he used to love, just because they reminded him of things he didn't want to deal with...and no one seemed to notice.

The elevator pinged and drew him from his angsting. Down the hall and through the doors of Medlab, Bobby quickly surveyed his surroundings and sighed as he saw two familiar figures in Hank's office.

Oh well.. he told himself as he made to leave, but stopped when something caught his eye. The couch Hank had tucked into one corner had what looked like his old Game boy color on it. Walking over to it he saw that there was a whole bunch of stuff in a box on the floor near the couch.

Sitting down he started to go through it, lost in old memories, unaware of the large, blue figure that had come out to greet him.

"Robert?"

Bobby tore his eyes away from the framed picture of him, Scott, Warren and Hank just a little after they had gotten to the mansion and became friends.

"Yeah Hank?"

"Are you all right my friend?" He sat down next to Bobby and smiled softly at the picture. He could tell by the way Bobby sat, and the way he gripped the picture that something was bothering him and he wanted to talk. But he had probably seen him and Logan in his office and wasn't going to bother them. Dear Bobby always thought about others above himself, he just hid it well sometimes.

"Yeah...no...I don't know." he answered with a defeated sigh and set the picture back in the box as he pulled out a small stuffed yellow-ish duck. "..." Bobby's lips parted slightly at the sight of his old stuffed animal, surprised that Hank actually kept the stupid thing when he had told him to just get rid of it.

"I know I did not throw him away as you had asked, but..." Hank trailed off as a hand settled on his shoulder. He sighed and turned to face Logan, a little annoyed. He thought the man had enough sense to keep away for a little while. "Yes?"

"Yer computer's beepin'. Ya said t' let ya know." Logan answered softly, actually loathed to bother the old friends, but Hank had been waiting for those results for quiet some time and...

"All right. Bobby I'll be right back alright? We'll talk then, okay?" Hank asked vaguely, not bothering to wait for the answer as he followed Logan back into his office.

"Yeah..sure Hank.." Bobby whispered to the closed door, setting to the side briefly as he picked up the old photo and frame once again. He pulled the picture out and turned it over to read the back.

_'July 14. Warren, Bobby, me and Scott. Brothers and friends til the end of time.'_

_Right..._ Bobby thought darkly, feeling very lonely all of a sudden. _Hank has Logan, Scott has Jean..hell even Warren has Remy...and I'm alone_.. He blinked rapidly trying to keep himself from crying.

Slowly he tore the picture up and threw it onto the floor. Grabbing the stupid duck with it's stupid grin, Bobby walked over to where Hank kept his notepads and pens. He wrote a brief note before he turned and left, walking out into the hall and down a level to the Danger Room.

Entering he called up the Sentinel program with all the safeties off.

**WARNING: TURNING ALL SAFETIES OFF IS NOT RECOMMENDED**. The computer warned, but Bobby simply used the override code Remy had taught him.

"AlphaCyke007."

**OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED. ALL SAFETIES OFF.**

As the program started, Bobby dragged his hands over his face and walked right up to the first Sentinel and did not flinch when it raised its hand and shot at him with its plasma laser. Nor did he move as it drew closer.

"Brothers and friends til the end of time. Ye shall always be kin of mine." Bobby whispered, the last line of a poem Hank had composed. Closing his eyes he waited for his fate....


	8. Lache pas la Patate

**Chapter Eight: Lache pas la patate, Don't give up**

**_WARNING! WARNING! ICEMAN CRITICALLY INJURED IN THE DANGER ROOM! IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION NEEDED! WARNING! WARNING!_**

Hank's head snapped up and then over at the one monitor he had set to the monitors in the danger room. "Oh my stars and garters..." he whispered as he all but leapt over his desk- and Logan- and started gathering everything and rushing about.

Down the hall and into the elevator Hank ran, pulling a gurney and other medical equipment with him.

**#**

**_WARNING! WARNING! ICEMAN CRITICALLY INJURED IN THE DANGER ROOM! IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION NEEDED! WARNING! WARNING!_**

Scott turned from his computer and the financial reports he was planning on having Bobby look over as Cerebro sent the message all through out the mansion.

_:Jean?:_

_::Trying to contact Hank as we speak Scott..::_

**#**

Half way to the restaurant Warren's cell phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was the mansion and sighed. "Should I?"

"meh, prolly Cyke jus' checkin' up on y'." Remy shrugged, watching the scenery go by.

Ignoring the call and turning his phone off, Warren went back to focusing on driving. Two minutes later his pager was going off.

"'Cyke 911.' Do you think something's going on?"

Again Remy shrugged and said it was up to Warren. "If y' want t' go back dat fine wit' me Ange. We can do dis some ot'er time."

Warren sighed and weighed his options. "If it was really important he'd have contacted me on my comm." he reasoned, mostly to himself.

"It be your choice." Remy reminded, trying to ignore the bad feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach.

Three minutes after that Warren's comm crackled with static as Scott called through.

_/Warren you ass hole! answer me right now! It's bobby!/_

Well that caught their attention. Pulling over Warren answered. "What? What happened?"

_/I've been trying to get a hold of you for at least six minutes! Something happened...Bobby....he's...In medlab...War..get back here. Now./_ Scott ordered, his voice cracking. Shit it had to be bad.

"On our way." it was terse, it was pain filled and they had done an u-turn and were tearing down the road before Warren finished it.

**#**

As the two men in suits rushed down to medlab, Warren all but flying, they were met by all the present X-Men -with the exception of Xavier, Jean and Hank who were presumably in Medlab.

Jubilee and Storm were crying, Logan looked about ready to kill something, Scott looked guilty and Rogue was just staring into space.

"What the hell happened?!" Warren demanded, stopping infront of Scott. All he got was a blank stare and a questioning sound. Grabbing the field leader's shirt, Warren shook him and yelled, "What the HELL happened to Bobby?!"

"We don't know...Cerebro alerted us to the fact that he was in the Danger Room and he needed help..Hank got there first and had him in there before I could get down here...War...he took all the safeties off." Scott choked out, grabbing his friend. Warren for his part did wrap his arms around Scott and tried to comfort him, but he was so shocked and numb at that moment he couldn't think straight. Slowly he and Scott sank to the ground and white angel wings surrounded them, as if in a subconscious attempt to shield them from the bad things happening.

All the attention was on the two friends, and no one noticed as Remy visibly paled and started to sway..

"all the safeties off..." _safeties off..I taught him how to do that....baises.._ A tear slipped past Remy's guard and as he shut his eyes and tried to keep from falling over, Logan looked over and saw the completely distraught Cajun.

"Remy?"

"M' fault..'s'all m' fault." he whispered, opening his eyes to look at Logan.

"What? Gumbo what the hell-"

"Taught him Scott's override code..he wanted t' mess wit' his new program...didn' t'ink he'd evah..Je suis desolee.." he whispered, eyes staring unseeingly at the double doors that separate them and the fate of their Iceman.

"What?" Logan growled as he slammed the cajun into the closest wall. Remy didn't flinch, didn't try to fight. "Why the hell did ya-!?"

_"Puisque je ne pourrais pas dire le non,"(1)_ Remy whispered, staring into Logan's deep blue eyes. _"Puisque je l'aime davantage que la vie et moi ne pouvons pas le nier quelque chose. Puisque je suis un imbcile."(2)_

Logan growled slightly then let him go. Turning from him, the sometimes-feral mutant went over to his 'daughter' and his friend. Remy slowly slid down the wall til he hit the ground and drew his knees to his chest. Setting his forehead to his knees he tried his hardest not to cry, but he just couldn't.

Sobbing silently, he didn't hear Hank come out, nor did he hear him speak to Scott and Warren. One by one they all filed into Medlab, and passed right by him, not noticing how utterly broken he was.

**#**

It took two hours for Scott and Warren to notice that Remy wasn't with the rest of them in the den as Xavier explained what they thought happened based on Bobby's injuries and the tapes. Two hours of theories and hypotheses and questions and pain and grief. Two hours of Remy sitting down there, his self-loathing reaching new levels, sitting there on the cold tile floor listening to all the medical machinery working.

When they finally went back down to collect their Cajun thief they found him not where they last saw him, but in Bobby's room, by his bedside, holding his hand, asleep. Tears still escaped his eyes and he murmured in his sleep, _"Lache pas la patate."_

Scott turned to Warren, looking for a translation. "Don't give up." he whispered, feeling somehow responsible for this whole mess. He had wanted to make Bobby jealous and that jealousy would spur him into acting on his feelings and into making a fool out of himself. Make him tell Remy that he still loved him..but not this..never this...

Bandaged up like a mummy, tubes and wires coming from everywhere, hooking him up to life giving machines, you couldn't even tell it was Bobby under there.

Sighing, they left, knowing there was nothing they could do for Bobby now. It was in fate's hands and all they could do was pray to anything and everything that would listen to them that she would be kind for once.

**_Translations:  
1) Because I could not say no  
2) Because I love him more than life and I can't deny him anything. Because I am a fool._**


	9. Month by month

**a/n: no rights..none at all...don't have rights to Mark Twain's The prince and the paulper either**

**Chapter nine: Month by month**

_February-  
_No change, burns healing as expected. Time will only tell.

Friends took turns sitting next to the comatose man. Slowly the bandages started to be peeled away, revealing pink flesh.

Every night, when everyone was in bed a lone figure would slip down and whisper, "Lache pas la patate. Si'l tu plais cher. Don' give up." And then he would sit and read from one book or another, always slipping out before four in the morning..before Hank would come in for the first day's check in.

_March-  
_Burns almost completely healed. Patient should have regained consciousness by now. Are seeking alternative reasons, Charles examining his mind.

Slowly the hover chair exited the private room, the man sitting in it dour. "I do not understand. There is nothing wrong with him. His mind is fine, albeit depressed. I can find no reason for this..I'm sorry Henry."

And again that night, like every other since that first horrible night when Scott and Warren saw him asleep, Remy snuck down to Medlab and started reading to Bobby. "Je t'aime cher. Si'l tu plais. Jus' wake up."

_April-  
_Burns completely healed. Patient still comatose. Stopped breathing for fifteen seconds. Prognosis does not look good.

"C'mon Hank, yer doin' all ya can fer him. But ya can't stay down here all the time. Jeannie'll look after him. Ya need ta get outta here."

"I can't leave him Logan...I fear this is somehow my fault.."

A sigh and a body shuffled closer to another. "Try ta sleep."

And with that Logan moved Hank to the sofa and laid him down, holding the larger mutant close to him. Despite having company, light sleeping company to be exact, Remy still made his nightly sojourner down to see Bobby and read to him.

Logan awoke to the sound of a voice drifting into the main examination room, and was about to get up when he recognized the voice.

"_By now, Tom Canty was thoroughly enjoying his royal life and thinking less and less of the real prince who had vanished. When Tom wanted to talk, he would send for the Princess Elizabeth and Lady Jane. He came to enjoy being dressed ceremoniously, marching to dinner in a procession, and receiving great ambassadors. But he remained kind-hearted and fair as he changed unjust laws_...Dieu, I like dis boy more an' more cher. Wish y' were awake..." there was a slight pause and the Remy continued reading.

Logan smiled a small, sad smile he'd never let anyone else ever see and continued to listen to Remy read. As the digital clock turned to read Four am, the Cajun had finished his nightly routine and was in the process of sneaking out. Logan for his part was convincingly alseep and didn't say anything when Remy walked into the kitchen later that morning looking like death warmed over.

_May-_  
Patient still comatose. Vitals sporadic. It is my opinion that the patient will not last much longer...

Hank set his pen down and folded his arms on his desk. Slowly he set his head on them and let the tears he had been fighting back for so long over take him. Logan entered a few minutes later with dinner, but set it aside immediately upon seeing the state his lover was in.

Remy did not come to down to visit Bobby for a whole week, having been gone on a mission. It did not end well...

_June-_  
Patient showing signs of improving. Vitals stabling, brain waves improving. Prognosis reserved but hopeful.

_July-  
_Patient continues to exhibit signs of improvement. Scars are fading, vitals completely stable. Prognosis is hopeful.

_August-_  
Hank marveled at the sight of Remy, down in his lab, sitting next to Bobby. It was the first time he had seen him down there in months. Leaving him be, Hank went back to studying the latest brain wave activity.

"Bobby...cher, je t'aime.... Lache pas la patate." he whispered and gripped Bobby's hand slightly. Slowly the fingers gripped his back. Eyes wide, jaw hanging open Remy cried, "HENRI! Henri get y' furry ass in here NOW!"

The large mutant bounded into the room, ready for the worse. "What? What's the matter."

"He squeezed m' hand." Remy stated in complete awe. "He squeezed m' hand!"

"..Stars and Garters..Robert? Robert can you hear me? If you can squeeze Remy's hand again."

A moment of nothing and then pale, scarred fingers visibly tightened around tan flawless ones.

A look of complete and utter joy passed over Hank's features and he gently brushed the slowly growing hair with his hand. "I shall be right back Bobby. I'm just going to call the Professor and Scott. Remy will stay with you."

And with that he left, skipping the idea of calling them and heading straight for telling them face to face.

"oh je t'aime cher..je t'aime."


	10. Je t'aime

**Chapter Ten: Je t'aime**

"What's the matter Hank? What happened to Bobby? Why aren't you down there?!" The gathered X-Men all but yelled as they gathered once again in the den. They were all very worried but by the look of unadulterated joy that colored the blue man's face they knew it couldn't be bad.

"Bobby gripped Remy's hand, then responded to a question. He's waking up!"

The shout of joy could probably be heard all the way in Salem Center, but everyone was just so overjoyed that they almost didn't hear Hank's more somber tone.

"But I do not know what state his mind is in, nor what it will be like when he awakes. For right now, no one is allowed down in my lab save Remy, the Professor and myself."

"Why Remy?!" Some cried, still holding a grudge for what he did to Bobby.

"Because Remy has been sneaking down to my lab every night to talk and read to him. Our Arcadian friend was nearly broken by this and Bobby is responding to him." Hank informed in his 'polite but don't you dare contradict me' tone.

"Alright folks, you heard Hank. Stay away from Medlab unless you've managed to do something to land yourself down there. And no Jublilee a paper cut does not constitute as a needed trip."

"But it's still bleeding!" she all but whined and Logan disappeared to the kitchen, returning with the first aid kit.

"Hank?"

The blue man sighed, and nodded, removing a Cookie monster Band-aid. Placing it on the offending finger, and throwing the wrapper away, Hank nodded to all of them and headed back down to his lab and the two he left there.

**#**

"C'mon Bobby open y' eyes. Si'l tu plais. Si'l tu plais jus' open y' eyes cher. I'll do anyt'in' 'cept give up t'ievin'."

Remy moved his eyes from the prone form on the bed to heavenward.

"I know I don' do dis like I should. Don' really t'ink I believe in y', mais..I'll do anyt'in' y' want m' t'..jus' let him wake up an' be okay." There was no response and Remy really didn't think he'd get one. But he still kept talking, more to just keep the horrid silence at bay.

"An' I swear I'll nevah steal from anyone who don' deserve it...an' I'll give some...most..almost all o' it t' de poor. I'll set up more homes for de homeless chilens..si'l vous plais Dieu. I'll do anyt'in' f' y'..jus let Bobby be okay.."

"Remy...LeBeau..praying..Have...I...died...?" A voice croaked out, and Remy whipped his head to lock eyes with the man he was praying for.

"Non, non cher. Y' still here...merci Dieu...oh Merci Dieu! T'ought I lost y'..Je suis Desolee Rober'...je t'aime cher." Remy whispered brokenly, wanting to do nothing more than just hug the man right then and there. And as if he were telepathic, Bobby tugged on Remy's hand and motioned for him to come down. Leaning down he let Bobby wrap his pink and slightly scarred arms wrap around his frame and press chapped lips to his forehead.

"Nothing to forgive...I was jealous....what happened?" He asked, letting all but Remy's hand go. His head was hurting, right behind his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses so something must have happened to them.

"Y' don' 'member?"

"..No...Remy.." There was a question, but it remained unasked as a pair of lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss.

"Je t'aime cher. Such a fool m'. Nevah meant t' hurt y' so bad..je suis tres desolee."

Bobby seemed confused and looked down at himself. "Re..my..?"

His throat felt like the Sahara as everything came back crashing down on him. If he could have moved without assistance, Bobby probably would have fled the room, but as he was still pretty much bed-bound he just rolled over, and curled up over a pillow.

"Bobby cher?"

Hank chose that moment to return and at seeing the obvious distress on both faces, he started asking a million questions a minute.

"Just..go away Blue." Bobby croaked out, not wanting to hear how stupid he was and how he should have just talked to someone and blah, blah, blah.

"Remy, would you mind stepping out for a brief minute? Thank you."

As Remy stood and left he sent Bobby a small empathic wave of love and caring.

**##**

Sprawled out on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting area, Remy thought about many things, most not really worthy of thought, just to keep his mind from everything.

"Gumbo?"

"Oui Petite?"

"How's Bobby?"

"Awake."

Jubilee pouted at the lack of information and tried another tactic. Still all she got was one word answers.

"Petite, 'm sure Bobby'll be glad t' know y' worried 'bout him, mais iff'n le loupgaroup catches y' down here y'll be needin' Henri an' his lab."

Catching the Cajun's warning, Jubilee fled down the halls and to the stairs to head one flight down to the danger room, like she was suppose to have been headed without the impromptu stop off.

As Logan approached, Remy sighed and slouched. "T'ought Henri said everyone 'cept hisself, 'zavier and moi couldn' come down here?"

"Said we couldn't see the Icepop..didn't say nothin' 'bout sittin' out here waiting fer him."

"Got a date t'night?"

"Had..dunno now.."

Remy nodded and looked forlornly at the door. "He'll be fine Gumbo."

"Je sa..mais.."

"Mais what? Yer gonna worry yer head over him?"

"Mais oui! An' what's wrong wit' dat?"

"The kid drove ya away..didn't know when ta keep his mouth sh-"

"He was tryin' t' keep m' from shuttin' him out!"

"-ut and as sure as hell doesn't know that ya still love him."

Remy deflated from his tirade and looked utterly miserable.

"Ya still love him, doncha?"

"Of course. Mais...he won't let me get two words out Logan. Damn fool, me...Should have taken him with me."

Logan raised an eyebrow and nodded. The Cajun had drifted off into thought and didn't notice when Hank stood right in front of them.

"Remy?"

"Wha-?"

The blue man smiled softly and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Bobby wants to speak with you."

Remy nodded and stood to head in. As he past the double doors, Logan looked at Hank and sighed. "Cancel the reservation?''

"I'm sorry Lo-"

"No. Ya can make it up ta me t'night." With that and a final parting kiss, Logan left his lover stuck down there to stew for a few hours....

**#**

Hesitantly Remy re-entered the room he had just vacated about half an hour ago. Looking around he spotted bobby propped up in bed, in his ice form.

"Bobby..?"

He nodded to Remy and transformed back. All of his scars were gone, just one of the benefits of his ice.

"Y' wanted t' talk t' m'?"

"Yeah.." the older mutant replied thickly, clearing his throat. "Umm..I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Oh cher...y' aren't..I am. Should have just told you everything from the beginning and let you decided for yourself what you would do..I'm so sorry mon amour.."

Bobby shook his head and looked away from the Cajun, throughly ashamed of himself.

"Bobby, cher, I know y' must hate m' now, mais...si'l tus plais?"

Bobby's head whipped back around to face Remy that the cajun thought the older man might have given himself whip lash.

"Hate you! No! Never! Remy...I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have...I should have...please forgive me.." he begged, near tears, blue eyes shining.

"Oh, cher, dere's not'in' t' forgive. Mais I do. Je t'aime Bobby..."

"I love you too Rems."


	11. Warren and Jubilee head out

**Chapter Eleven, Warren and Jubilee head out**

While Remy and Bobby were busy asking the other for forgiveness in Medlab, Jubilee managed to wiggle her way out of doing her Danger Room session and was currently glued to a carton of Ice cream in the kitchen.

Foot steps that were definitely male approached the kitchen and she called out, "I'm not talking about it Scott! So just reschedule me and I'll do it later!"

The kitchen door opened and a voice replied, "Well that's nice to know, but I'm not Scott."

Jubilee looked over and gave the white winged man a small smile. "Sorry War. Want some?"

As the business man walked over to inspect the carton he raised an eyebrow to find it almost completely gone. "No thanks. You can finish Scott's triple Decadent chocolate lovers." Going wide eyed the petite Asian checked the carton and groaned.

"Noooo! Cyke's on my ass enough!" she sighed, setting it off to the side, looking upset. And it was then that Warren noticed the look. The same look that could melt the Wolverine's heart, and get even Scott to lighten up. "and it tasted so good too.."

Now she just sounded depressed and Warren didn't understand this sudden wanting to make her feel better.

"Hey, Jubes, don't worry. Keep eating it. When you finish that I'll take you to go buy more. We need more of everything anyway." He waved the grocery list that he plucked from under a magnet.

"You're going grocery shopping?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Wings are you feelin' okay?"

Smiling and looking a bit confused Warren nodded, "I feel fine Jubilee."

She just gave him an odd look and finished the ice cream. Tossing the carton and putting the spoon in the dish washer to run later, Warren scribbled out a note informing everyone that he and the Sparkler were going shopping.

"Maybe Hank should up your pharmies Warren."

"Why?"

"You're going shopping with me."

As they closed their respective doors on the large van that was made mostly for grocery shopping Warren sighed. "I doubt you're as bad as it's played up."

"Fine, but I'm just telling you now, I'm out of Vitamin water and I only drink one kind.."

"I will order and ship over night three large cases of whatever you want if you just behave."

"Deal!" she cried with a grin, and off they went to the local Supermarket, Jubilee switching the radio station to one that played every kind of music, and singing along.

_Maybe I should have listened to them..._ was Warren's only thought as Jubilee started singing along to Rhianna.


End file.
